U.S. Pat. No. 6,782,122 describes apparatus for measuring height of a surface of liquid in a container utilizing a light source and camera pair disposed above the liquid surface in a predetermined spatial relationship to each other and the container. The light source illuminates the liquid surface with a light pattern and the camera captures the area image of the light pattern in a form of discrete picture elements (pixels) that are processed in an image processor to determine the height of liquid in the container. In another embodiment, the pixels of the area image are further processed to determine attitude of the liquid surface so that the processor may determine the quantity of liquid in the container based on the determined height and attitude of the liquid surface and container geometry data stored in a memory thereof.